Ode to the dirty mistresses
by Dramione27
Summary: You know the deal Granger, as soon as he finds out, it's over,' she looked at him in horror as he closed the door on her, 'Please Malfoy, he'll kill me, you know he will' he shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance, 'Not my problem mudblood.' Dark oneshot.


Ode to the dirty mistresses.

She was taken aback by his movements but had soon draped her arms delicately over his neck as his lips caressed hers in a lingering motion, his cool fingers drifted along her skin as he pulled her dress over her head giving her goose-bumps and hardening her nipples. "Oh" she moaned as he sucked on her neck lightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her insistently against the wall. _What are you doing?_ **Well I'd have thought that was obvious**. _But you're married_! **But I never feel this passion with Ron**, _He loves you_! _Malfoy is using you_; _you know what you are to him_? _A quick screw_, _another conquest_. **But it feels so good**. _It's wrong_. **I don't even care**. He kissed that sensitive part below her earlobe and she was lost to all common sense, she was officially his to do with whatever he desired. He undid his belt the cold metal buckle unintentionally brushing against her clit, she moaned again as he slid down the zip to his pants. He pulled out his noticeably erect penis and poised before her opening, she literally shook with anticipation. He penetrated quickly, harshly, like he was indeed trying to impale her, nevertheless she moaned and pleaded for more and not until his pants were around his ankles and his blond hair stuck together in bunches from the sweat did he withdraw and they slid to the floor in an exhausted heap of sweat and shaking limbs.

"What have I done? What have I done?" she looked around the room in a frenzy, "I'm married, I can't do this to Ron!" she searched frantically for her pair of panties, "I'm so stupid!" she hit herself on the head which would have been fine had she not been holding her high heels at the time, "Ow, I'm so stupid."  
"Shut up for a second, will you?"  
"You!" she pointed a shaking hand towards him, "this is entirely _your_ fault!"  
"My fault?"  
"I can't do this to Ron!"  
"Sorry to remind you Mudblood but you already have." He slapped her on the arse playfully but she grabbed the scruff of his collar roughly and held her wand to his neck.  
"I hate you Malfoy!" she spat,  
"Likewise Mudblood but this is just sex." He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Bloody Gryffindor's and their loyalty,'  
"What was that?"  
"I said bloody Gryffindor's and their fidelity," she was shocked for a moment  
"So you Slytherins don't have monogamous relationships?"  
"Everyone cheats Granger, just nobody talks about it."

"Hi Hermione, they kept you extra late at work today?"  
"Yea, they're slave drivers at the Elf Liberation Front." He chuckled,  
"I get it…slave drivers," she rolled her eyes at him and moved through to their bedroom where she proceeded to change, she looked herself over in a mirror only to find Ron admiring her fondly…for the first time in her life that night she'd had to fake it.

"Back so soon Granger?"  
"I need punishment," she said plainly before pushing past his doorway and removing her robes to reveal red lingerie.  
"Punishment?"  
"I've been a really bad girl," she pouted at him but with the longing expression in her eyes she was closer to pulling off possessed than innocent. He walked over to the bed slowly and stood over her.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"I need you to make it hurt…make everything hurt," she demanded. She was hoping that the pain would discourage her from continuing in her adulterous affair, she was gravely mistaken.

"What the hell happened to you at work today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Where the hell did you get all the bruises?"  
"Oh, I was mugged when I went for lunch in muggle London,"  
"Bloody muggles!"  
"Hello, I'm a muggleborn,"  
"I'm sorry," She changed into her satin pyjamas and curled up into bed, he crawled in next to her and buried his face in her hair for a moment, "Is that?" she opened her eyes frantically, "Is that cologne?"  
"Yes, I went through a muggle department store before I got mugged, I'm not saying any more though; don't want to spoil your birthday." He smiled and leant forward to kiss her but she simply rolled over and feigned sleep.

Months…the pattern continued, months.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed as she stepped out of the hearth after flooing.  
"Good evening Ronald,"  
"Hermione, I was wondering if tonight we could…you know, have sex."  
"Ronald!" she was shocked at his candour.  
"Only, it's been a while Hermione…months."  
"Work is really busy at the moment Ron, I'm just so tired," she turned to face him, "Soon I promise, things will get back to normal," she stroked his face tenderly,  
"Don't patronize me Hermione!"  
"What?"  
"You really think I'm that stupid?" she shook her head confused; "I smell his smoke on your breath, his cologne on your clothes…on your skin. I am not an idiot." She looked around hopelessly for an excuse…an escape, "I knew from that first night, I knew all this time I was just waiting, praying it was some kind of phase…that you still loved me. Do you? Do you still love me?"  
"Ronald I-"  
"Do you still love me?" she looked at him defeated,  
"No Ronald…I'm sorry I don't."  
"Well you can pay me back the months I wasted…you can at least tell me who it is? Who is the man that pleases you so?"  
"No Ronald," he slapped her and stood over her dominantly,  
"Tell me!" he demanded baring his teeth.  
"I-I-"  
"Then get our of my house whore!"

She knocked on the door, two minutes, five minutes turned to twenty minutes then forty minutes then the hour and still no answer. Ninety minutes later she was awoken by the door she had been leaning against being opened inwards, she shook off the cold and stood, he looked her up and down his eyes falling on her face and the tear stains that drew long canals down to her chin. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ronald kicked me out, I had no where else,"  
"You know the deal, once he finds out it's off?"  
"It will just be one night. I promise." But Malfoy's eyes rested instead on a figure walking towards the house.  
"Malfoy?" the figure screamed, "Draco fucking Malfoy?" his face had surpassed red and gone straight to purple with rage.  
"You idiot." Malfoy accused as he tried to close the door on her,  
"Please, he will kill me. He will hurt me. How do you think this lovely blue bruise got here?" she indicated her face.  
"I don't care mudblood. You were a quick screw, another conquest. Your husband, your problem." He closed the door leaving her pleading for him to open it, scratching and banging, screaming for dear life. And as Draco Malfoy activated the silencing charm around his house he heard a guttural scream and a woman shrieking, "I love you Ronald, please forgive me, I truly love you."


End file.
